Back In The Day
by DigiFreak103
Summary: The tamers reminisce back to the times when they were in Pre-K. Just a fun lil fic to escape to when I'm outta ideas for other ones. Basically, it's about nothing, just lil tamers having fun. Chapter 3 is finally here.
1. Prologue

Back In The Day

DigiFreak103

Prologue

DF103 – I feel like writing and I really don't feel like doing homework right now…so…I'm writing this fic…just for fun…ya know…but my top priority is still LRIFR&R…lets see…this lil fic will have the tamers' flashback to the day when they were in pre-k…and in order to have all the tamers excluding Suzie, Ai, and Mako in pre-k…Ryo has to be the same age as the rest…and another thing…the tamers knew each other since pre-k, okay? Good…I dun own digimon…wish I did but no…so with Back In The Day – Prologue…

* * *

It was a bright,spring day in the city of West Shinjuku. Many of the little children rushed outside after the school bell rang. For the tamers, they walked together in a bunch, outside the high school building and towards each other's homes. It was the first day, of the last year of high school for them, before they move onto college.

"Man, I can't believe we're seniors now," Kazu said, placing his hands on the back of his visor-less head.

"I know. The years have been going by so fast," Kenta added.

They all walked passed the nearby daycare center and saw all the 4 and 5 year olds, running towards their parents.

"I can't believe we used to be like that, a while back," Jeri said, looking at the boys and girls, carrying their little book bags.

"I don't remember being that small," Takato said, "or any of you guys either."

"Well, of course you don't, we were tiny," Rika said, gesturing to the little kids' heights.

"You know, doesn't it kinda remind you of something that we did a while back?" Ryo asked, with a quizzical look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling we did something with all of our old pre-k things," Ryo answered.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. We made a time capsule, remember?" Rika said.

"Oh yeah. We put all of our things in a large box and buried it," Jeri said, happily.

"You guys up for some treasure hunting?" Ryo asked, with a grin on his face.

"Sounds better than homework," Kazu said.

"I don't even know why they even bother with homework on the first day of school," Rika said, as some of the group ran ahead, to Takato's bakery.

"Because they're just teachers, Rika, what do you expect?" Ryo said, who was the only one the stayed with her, "now come on, lets go search for our past."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Legendary Tamer," Rika said, trailing behind the rest of them.

'I wonder where we put the map to the place anyways?' Rika thought, as she stepped into the bakery.

"Hello, Rika. Takato and the others just went upstairs," Takato's mom, informed.

"Thanks Mrs. Matsuki," Rika said, as she climbed the set of stairs.

When Rika opened the door to Takato's room, she saw the place was a huge wreck.

"Did a hurricane pass by without me noticing?" Rika asked, looking amused from the sight.

"No, I just don't remember where I put the map," Takato said, looking through every drawer he had.

The others were helping out as well. Kazu and Kenta looked through the closet as the others looked everywhere else. Surprisingly, no one was looking around the desk, so Rika decided to start there. She looked on top of the table and looked under each pile of paper. Then she happened to drop a piece of paper that fell under the desk.

When she went under the table to get it, she hit her head on the desk. There, she found a piece of paper, taped on the underside of the desk. She took it off and looked at.

"Found it!" Rika yelled, from under the desk.

* * *

DF103 – that's it for now…I'm wiped out…11:00 at night here 'note to self – go to bed earlier'…yup…so I'll see you people whenever…and please review…L8terZ…… 


	2. Treasure Hunting & Getting Ready For Fir...

Back In The Day

Treasure Hunting & Getting Ready For First Day

Unknown friend of DF103's: Um, due to the fact that DF103 is going through some "hard times," she has asked me to type and post this chapter for her, and no, her computer isn't broken. It's personal stuff, you know, stuff I'm not allowed to say. What I can say, though, is that I didn't even know about the situation till she finally answered my phone call. So, enough of that. Few notes before you can actually read the fic. The tamers are 18 and are seniors in high school. Also, note that there will be MAJOR out-of-character-ness, during the tamers time in Pre-K, and that the Pre-K portion is in _italics_. And of course, DF103 does not own Digimon.

* * *

Kazu and Kenta stuck their heads out of the closet and looked at Rika, under the desk.

"Let's see what we've got here," Rika said, crawling out from under the desk, bumping her head in the process. "Ow."

Ryo walked over to her and patted her on the head.

"Be careful. You need your noggin," Ryo said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up," Rika said, unfolding the piece of paper.

The rest gathered around Rika, looking to see if it really was the map.

"What the heck is this?" Rika asked, rotating the piece of paper, looking for the right way to look at it. "It's just scribbles."

"Here, let me see," Takato said, snatching the paper. "Since I made it, I should at least be able to figure it out."

Few minutes past before the tamers got bored and decided they should leave.

"WAIT! I FIGURED IT OUT!" Takato yelled, as everyone came storming back into the room. "See, these are the trees and that's the shack, I think," Takato explained, pointing to each thing on the piece of paper, "It's near the hideout at the park."

"The hideout? Hmm, I find that interesting how the capsule is buried somewhere near the shack," Henry said.

"How's that interesting? Everything is always near the hideout," Kazu said, with his hands, placed on the back of his head.

"Exactly, everything _is_ always near the shack. I just find it interesting that we've known about the shack since we were little kids," Henry explained.

"Hahah, I guess so, now that I think about it," Kenta said.

"Enough talk. Let's go dig up our childhood memories," Ryo said, walking out the door.

The rest of the gang followed as they made their way to the park, with shovels in their hands. They all got in the general vicinity of the capsule, and started digging, except Takato. Takato glanced at the map every once in a while, trying to find the exact place where the buried box is.

For hours, they have searched. For hours, they've been yelled at for digging on public grounds, and with many people passing by, it made their job harder, until…

"I hit something hard!" Jeri squealed, starting to use her hands to dig it up.

The rest of the tamers dropped their shovels and walked over to where Jeri had found the box. They pitched in and helped Jeri dig it up. When they finally managed to get the large box out, the moment of truth came when they opened it. The opened box revealed many drawings, paintings, old Valentine's day cards, small crafts, photographs, and book bags. In one of the bags, there was an old, worn teddy bear.

"Who's bag is that?" Kenta asked.

"Well, it's probably Jeri's because, 1) she would actually keep such a thing, and 2) she's really the only girl here," Kazu said, trying to put his logical senses to work.

"I'm a girl!" Rika yelled out.

"Yeah, sure. A manly girl," Kazu said, bursting out into laughter.

Rika started to clench fist, as she tried to fight the urge to hurt Kazu.

"Um, Kazu…" Kenta said, discreetly pointing to Rika's angry form.

"Uh," Kazu managed to get, slowly backing away from her.

"Just apologize, Kazu," Henry said, wondering how many times he's had to tell Kazu that over the years.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It was a bad joke, a very bad joke," Kazu said, falling to his knees, "JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

"You better by sorry," Rika said, narrowing her eyes.

While all this went on, Jeri picked up the little bag and took out the bear.

"And, besides, Kazu, this isn't mine," Jeri said, looking at it.

"Of course it's not yours. It's mine," Rika muttered, under her breath.

"Well, who's is it, then?" Kenta asked.

"You're missing the obvious answer," Henry said, sweat-dropping.

Everyone, but Henry, turned to Rika, with a surprised look on their faces.

"What? Don't look at me like that," Rika said, backing away, "sure it's mine, so what?"

"I can never imagine Rika with this," Jeri said, holding up the teddy bear, and smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," Rika said, approaching the group.

The gang took the box into the shack and started to look through everything. Viewing all these made them relive Pre-K again, as memories came back to life.

- - -

_"But, mommy. I don't want to go to pweschool," four year old Henry said, hugging the leg of his mother._

_"Don't you want to make new friends?" Henry's mom said, picking him up._

_Henry just shook his head and rested his head on his mom's shoulder. His mother sighed. Just then, Henry's older brother and sister came into the room, with their book bags on their backs._

_"What's wrong with Henry?" Henry's sister asked, taking a sip of her orange juice._

_"He doesn't want to go to preschool," his mother replied, sighing._

_"You don't? Preschool is fun! The best part of it is, you get to have snack time and nap time," his brother said, patting him on the head. "Now that's a deal, you won't wanna miss."_

_Henry's face lightened up. His mom was smiling at his eldest son, as Henry jumped off and grabbed his book bag._

_"Come on, mommy, we're gonna be late," Henry said, tugging on his mom's arm._

_"Thanks for the encouragement," his mom whispered to her son, before being dragged out the door._

_"No problem, mom!" he yelled._

_Meanwhile, Rika's mom and her grandmother had the same dilemma, one much worse than the Wong residents._

_"Rika, honey, you have to get ready for your first day of Pre-K," Rumiko said, knocking on the door, of Rika's room. _

_Rika's grandmother, Seiko, sat in a chair, giving up on trying to get her granddaughter out of her room, knowing that she was equally as stubborn as her own daughter._

_"No, I don't want to 'specially in this dumb dress!" the little voice wailed._

_"Watch your mouth, Rika," Rumiko said, from the other side of the door, then turned to her husband, who she divorced a few months earlier, "See she won't come out. I know she hasn't seen you in a while, but maybe you can get her out." _

_A loud grunt was heard from the room. Rika's dad, then told Rumiko to move to the side, to see what he could do to get her out of her room. He held something in his hand. Knocking on the door, Rika's dad made his attempt on getting her out._

_"Rika? I have something for you," he said._

_The door knob slowly turned, as Rika's parents moved out of the way. A curious eye peeped through the crack of the door. "Daddy?"_

_"Come on, Rika. Let's see that pretty face of yours," Rika's dad said, giving a reassuring smile._

_The door widened, as it revealed four year old, Rika Nonaka, with her auburn hair in little pigtails and in a little dress._

_"That's my girl," Rika's father said, walking up to her, "now here's what I wanted to give you."_

_Rika's dad handed her a brown teddy bear. Rika gasped and hugged the bear._

_"Thank you, daddy!" Rika said, running up to him to hug him, with her dad kneeling to greet the hug._

_Rumiko stood there and watched the happy moment between the two._

_"Rika, I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. If, for whatever reason, I am gone, just remember that I will always be in your heart," Rika's dad started, guiding her hand to her chest, "I know I haven't been here all the time, like I should've been, but I'm always with you."_

_"I love you, daddy," little Rika said, giving him another hug._

_"I love you, too," he replied, returning the hug._

_"Okay, I hate to break it to you, but it's time for school," Rumiko said._

_"Mommy, can daddy take me to school, too?" Rika asked, dragging her little back pack, and holding her teddy bear, in her tiny arm._

_"Well, I don't know," Rumiko said, looking at her._

_"Please." Rika had that sad puppy face look on her face._

_"Okay, sure."_

_"Yay! Come on, daddy. Come on, mommy. We're gonna be late."_

_Simultaneously, Kenta, Kazu, and their parents were walking down the road, on the way to the preschool. Kenta and Kazu clutched onto their respected parents' hands so that they wouldn't get lost. They babbled while walking._

_"I'm gonna make more friends than you, Kenta," Kazu said, sticking his tongue out at Kenta._

_"Nuh-uh, I'm gonna make more than you," Kenta said._

_"Nuh-uh."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Look, isn't that little Ryo?" Kenta's mom said, pointing ahead of them to the father and son figure._

_"Where?" Kenta asked, looking around. "I can't see him."_

_"Here, let me get their attention," Kazu dad said, "hey, Akiyama, wait up."_

_Mr. Akiyama turned around, smiled and waved. Ryo looked up at his dad and traced the contact he was making. Ryo turned around and saw Kazu and Kenta. His face lit up, as he waved. The two of them turned around and walked towards Kazu, Kenta, their parents. _

_"How've you been?" Kazu's father asked, "and where's that wife of yours?"_

_"Well, the two of us are doing fine. My wife is out of town," Mr. Akiyama said, holding on to Ryo's tiny hand._

_"Hello Ryo!" Kazu said._

_"Hello Kazu."_

_"Guess where we are going," Kenta asked._

_"Where?" _

_"Preschool," Kazu said, proudly._

_"Me too!" Ryo yelled out._

_"Yay, we get to go to preschool together," Kenta said._

_They all continued chatting, on their way to the school again, as they passed the nearby bakery._

_In the bakery, Takato was ready for school and everything, but it was his mom, who kept him back._

_"Takato, is that a stain on your new shirt!" his mom asked, grabbing a bottle of club soda to try and remove the stain._

_"Mommy, I'm gonna be late," Takato said._

_"It doesn't matter at this preschool place. You can be an hour late and still get to do your activities for the day," his mom explained._

_"Actually, we have to be there in 10 minutes, or they'll close the gates," Takato's dad said, looking at his watch._

_"Oh great," she said, finally getting the stain out of Takato's shirt, then standing up, "well, at least you look decent."_

_"De-cent?" Takato asked, wondering what that meant._

_"I'll tell you later," his father whispered._

_"Oh, Takato, you gotta have your hair nicely combed," his mother said, grabbing a comb._

_Takato let out a sigh as his mother fixed his hair._

"Hahah! Some things obviously hasn't changed, now has it, Takato?" Kazu said, rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Yeah, whatever," Takato said.

_Of course, knowing Jeri, she was already at the school, with her dad. She sat on the bench, outside of the school. Her legs dangled from the bench, as she kicked her small book bag that was on the ground._

_"I guess we got here early enough, huh?" Jeri's dad said._

_Jeri nodded, quietly sitting there.

* * *

_

Unknown friend of DF103's: Well, that's all she gave me. She left a few little side notes on the last page, too, so I guess I'll just type 'em out for you. First of all, she apologizes to everyone who reads LRIFR&R (especially to Amber and Ashley) for not updating. She is suffering a severe case of writer's block. She also apologizes for this short chapter. Hopefully, she'll be back soon with another chapter because all this typing is making my hands hurt. How do you fanfiction writers type all the time? Well, you've been a wonderful audience, and please review for DF103, not me, DF103.


	3. Wanna Be My Friend?

Back In The Day

Wanna Be My Friend?

DF103: I got distracted. IACDTT won't be out yet, cuz it's too short…but it will be out before the month is over and done with. I have nothing else better to do…well, I do, but who would want to do two summer homework assignments when there are better things to do? In any case, this fic was due for an update a long, long, long, long time ago. I dun own Digimon. Keep in mind that everyone is little and that there may be OOC-ness…and um, Ryo is the same age as everyone else…

* * *

"I lost my mom before I started preschool." Jeri caressed Rika's stuffed bear. "But, after I met you guys, I had nothing to worry about."

- - -

_Jeri's dad let out a heavy sigh._

_"Part of her will always be with us, Jeri," Jeri's father reassured._

_Jeri just turned away. Jeri's father didn't know what to do, Jeri being his first child. He let out another heavy sigh and just looked over the preschool campus. _

_In a distance, the two of them saw a group of kids and their parents walking in through the gates. _

_"Hey, look. More little kids like you," Jeri's dad noted, hoping to cheer Jeri up._

_Jeri didn't seem to really to care, since it was only a group of boys. She looked the other way and saw a girl with her mom and dad. They walked in through the gates also. Jeri looked at the confused auburn haired girl. Her parents greeted the other people who were there. Jeri tugged on her dad's shirt and pointed to group of people._

_"You want to meet those people?" Jeri's dad asked. Jeri nodded. "Okay, come on."_

_Jeri jumped off the bench and grabbed her little book bag. Jeri's hand slipped into her dad's large hands and they walked over there._

_"I like your teddy bear," Ryo said, pointing to Rika's stuffed animal._

_"Thank you. My daddy gave it to me," Rika answered, smiling. She looked up at her dad and looked back at the guys. "What are your names?" Rika asked, pointing to the three boys._

_"I'm Kazu. I can spell my name!"_

_"I can spell my name, too! My name is Kenta." _

_"And I'm Ryo," Ryo simply replied._

_While Kazu and Kenta wrote their names in the dirt, Jeri stepped into the group, as her dad greeted the other parents. Jeri looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Ryo and Rika._

_"Are you okay?" Ryo asked, looking at Jeri's sad face._

_She just nodded. _

_Rika held out her bear. "Do you want to hold my teddy for a little bit?"_

_Jeri stared at the bear, before she nodded again. Rika handed her the brown bear and Jeri snuggled it. _

_"He's really soft," Jeri noted, cuddling it._

_"Uh-huh," Rika answered, nodding her head._

_Jeri's dad looked down at Jeri, and sighed. Jeri glanced up at him, before she turned her back on him._

_"She's been so sad lately. You see, my wife died a couple of weeks ago," Jeri's dad explained, with a glum look. _

_"Oh dear. How did you go about telling her?" Kenta's mom asked._

_"I told her straight out. I didn't know how to tell her."_

_"Oh my goodness. Do you have no feelings for you little daughter? You probably crushed her poor, little heart." Rumiko replied, taking a glance at Jeri._

_"Well, hopefully, preschool will get her mind out of things."_

_Kenta's mother glanced at Jeri. "It's hard to believe she understands death."_

_"Look Henry, more kids your age," Mrs. Wong pointed. Henry ran towards the others as the other parents greeted his mom._

_"Hewo!" Henry exclaimed. "My name is Henwy. What's yours?" The others just looked at him, before the tall, young woman, standing behind them, captured their attention._

- - -

"That lady freaked me out, man! I don't know how she ever got the kids to like her," Kazu yelled, holding the class picture up. He searched for her in the picture before he smiled; he spotted her short dark red locks put up in a ponytail, as her smile winked back at him. "She's hot!"

"Are you crazy? That lady was insane…and extremely happy!" Rika retorted, looking at the picture. "But then again for you, Kazu, she could've been 'the one' for you—"

"Really?" Kazu incredulously replied.

"Yeah… If she weren't twenty-some years older than you!"

- - -

_"Good, good…good, good morning children—and parents! I'm Ms. Sato. Come on inside. It's a safe zone!" the lady exclaimed. She opened up the door to the small school and let everyone inside. Some kids were already in the room and messing around with the miscellany in the boxes. The young kids' eyes twinkled, all except Jeri. Poor, poor Jeri was so timid and shy. "There you go kids. Go on and have fun while I talk to your parents." _

_"Come on!" Rika insisted, grabbing Jeri's arm and following Ryo and the others._

_Henry, also, stepped into what the kids considered… "Pawadise"_

_"What did you say?" a large child, taller than Henry, asked. _

_"N-nothing?" Henry stuttered._

_The fat kid obnoxiously laughed, snorting in between. Henry chuckled nervously along with the child. The youngster stopped abruptly and asked coldly, "What are you laughing it?"_

_"…Well, we'll see you later parents! Wave bye-bye to your mommies and daddies!" Ms. Sato exclaimed as the parents left. "Oh? Who do we have here?" She glanced out the door and saw Takato's mom carrying Takato with one arm and his lunch in her other hand. "Hello there."_

_"Come on, Takato. Say it like we practiced," Takato's mother whispered to her son as she put him down._

_Takato stepped up to the lady with his arms behind his back and gazed up innocently. "I'm sorry for being late."_

_"Oh! That's okay, sweetie!" Ms. Sato swept Takato off his feet and hugged him. "Go and have fun with the other kids while I talk to your mom." Takato walked up to his friends Kazu and Kenta._

_"Hey, guys!" Takato greeted._

_"Look, it's Takato," Kazu pointed. "Ryo, this is our friend Takato." Kazu dragged Takato towards Ryo._

_"Hi."_

_"Hello," Ryo replied._

_"And, who are these other people?" Takato asked, eyeing Jeri and Rika._

_"Rika and Jeri," Kenta replied._

_"Hi, Rika," Takato said, facing Jeri. "Hi Jeri," he said turning to Rika._

_"You've got it all backwards. I'm Jeri and she's Rika," Jeri clarified, giggling._

_"Oops." Takato's face flushed a light pink._

_"Hey! Stop it," a voice whined on the other side of the room. The group of friends looked around the room and spotted Henry, being teased by the chubby child. "I don't want to fight." Henry fell over and was helpless._

_Rika and Jeri gasped as Takato and others just watched. Ryo finally walked across the room and stood in front of the kid. Ryo, being a few centimeters taller than the overweight rascal, frightened the brat and ran away. Ryo helped Henry get back up. "Are you okay?"_

_Henry nodded._

_"Wanna be our friend?" Ryo asked, waving the others over to the two of them. As they came, Ryo introduced them. Henry bowed in gratitude. "Let's promise that we'll help each other. Friends?" Ryo put a hand in._

_After glancing at each other, the rest put their hand on top of Ryo's. "Friends."

* * *

_

DF103: I finally found a purpose for this fic. It's like a coming-of-age thing, but sorta not. o.o;; Well, it's my thoughts on how the tamers got to be the way they are in the show. Somethin' like that. In any case, I really apologize for not updating IACDTT yet. Like I said, I'll get it out before the month is done with. Yep. Till then, L8terZ. 


End file.
